Personal communication devices have become increasingly widespread in recent years. As the capabilities of devices have increased, they have become increasingly relied on by users. One important factor enhancing the capabilities of devices is the availability of third-party applications. Numerous useful features may be made available to users by such third-party applications, and many third-party applications have become very widely known and used.
One commonly used model for the distribution of third-party applications is the sale of advertisements associated with the applications. A user agrees to receive advertisements during his or her use of the application, and the collection of fees from advertisers provides revenue for the development and distribution of the application.
The information collection capabilities of modern devices allow for customization of services provided by third-party applications, and also allows for customization of the delivery of advertisements. A service provider can design advertisements directed to narrowly targeted categories of users. A user's device is capable of collecting extensive information about the user's activities and interests, and this information can be processed to allow for selection of advertisements likely to appeal to the user based on those interests. In addition, information collected from users can be used to design applications and features and to allow for targeting of particular applications and features to users who may be interested in those applications and features.